Will You-HIC-Marry Me?
by Chameleon52
Summary: Zach's ready to propose to Cammie. The problem? He's in the middle of a mission. With Cammie. And Grant. Who are NOT helping his nerves. And when his nerves get the better of him; he can't stop hiccuping. So how do you plan a proposal while also trying not to blow your cover and frustrate your girlfriend. Not like this. Head canon from Gallagher Girls Head Canons on tumblr.


A/N: I love the smell of hiatus leaving in the morning.  
Well, here I am once again creating new stories instead of updating my in-progress ones hahaha... my bad.  
This story is based off a headcanon from the blog Gallagher Girls Head Canons which is fantastic.  
The head canon is as follows:

190\. "When Zach gets nervous he gets really bad hiccups. Once it almost blew his cover on a mission with Cammie and Grant as he was going to propose later that night."

Here we go!

* * *

He woke to a loud pounding on the door and groaned as he rolled out of his sheets. Running his hand through his dark hair he made his way to the door and flung it open. A smile lit up his face as he was greeted by sunshine blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a winning smile that could only be his girlfriend.

"Well, good morning." Cammie commented, noticing Zach's rumpled pajamas and hair sticking out at all angles. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "You should probably get read, you know? Grant will be by soon we have to make sure we're ready for tonight." Zach nodded before yawning. Cammie smiled as she watched him stretch. "Zach."

He looked up to see Cammie sitting on his bed holding a cup of coffee out for him that he hadn't noticed her bring in. "You are a god sent." He commented, taking the cup from her.

Cammie laughed. "You're welcome." She got up and kissed his cheek. "I'll make breakfast." She said before heading into the kitchen.

"Er-," Zach was no longer caffeine deprived and could think of many reasons Cammie making breakfast was a bad idea. Before he could stop her there was a knock on the door.

"That should be Grant!" She called from the kitchen. "I got him a coffee too, just in case!" Zach looked at his night stand and did indeed find another cup there. Cammie never failed to make sure they were always ready to go.

Sure enough, Grant came into the apartment once Zach opened the door. "Just wake up, mate?" He asked.

Zach shrugged. "Cammie's in the kitchen. She grabbed coffee." He said before heading into his closet.

"The saint." Grant commented, grabbing his cup and following Zach. "Did we forget to tell you we were coming here this morning?"

"What do you think?" Zach asked and was met by chuckling.

"Sorry." Grant said, sipping his black coffee "So are you ready?"

"I'm always ready" Zach said, buttoning his shirt.

Grant rolled his eyes. "Not for the _mission_." He told his best friend. "I'm talking about...the other thing."

"Subtle Grant." Zach said. Grant glanced out of Zach's closet before shutting the door.

"Seriously. Did you get it?" He asked.

"Yes." Zach replied.. He reached in the pocket of the dress pants he just put on and pulled out a velvet box. "And I'm really not ready to come out of the closet with you man." He added.

Grant slapped Zach's arm. "Do I get to see it or what?"

Zach looked at his friend. "That matched up with my in closet joke too well." When all Grant did was look at him, he went ahead and opened the lid of the ring box.

Grant whistled. "Nice." Zach placed the ring back in his pocket and clapped a hand on Grant's shoulder as he directed him out of the closet.

"Remember the plan?" Zach asked.

"Since it was my plan, yes." Grant replied.

Cammie peeked out of Zach's kitchen. "Hey, Gach, food's ready." She told them before disappearing again.

"Did she just call us Gack?" Grant asked.

"I think she called us Gach. Like Grant and Zach." Zach replied.

"Your girlfriend ships us." Grant said as they walked into the kitchen.

"All of Gallagher shipped you." Cammie replied, eating waffles by the counter.

"Fantastic." Grant commented. Cammie grinned and handed Zach a plate while Grant attacked the bacon.

"So, we have everything set up for this right?" Cammie asked.

"We should." Grant said. "We're just gathering more information. Parties like this are usually when deals are made between mafia members. So as long as we can successfully look like a mix between mobsters and terrorists we should be fine."

"Someone's snarky today." Cammie commented, grinning at him.

Grant shrugged. "I guess I'm just worrying about other things." He said, cutting a glance at Zach. Zach meanwhile wasn't sure why Grant was insisting on trying to make it even more nerve-wracking.

"Well, I'm going to steal your bathroom to do my hair and makeup." Cammie said, hopping off the counter and giving Zach a kiss before flouncing out of the room. Zach smiled as the door shut before looking at Grant.

"Dude, what the he- HIC!" Zach tried to scold Grant but it ended in a hiccup.

"And there it is." Grant commented. "Zach, for ass long as I've known you, you've always had one telltale sign that you're nervous. Hiccups."

"Oh, shut up- HIC!" Zach tried again but hadn't been able to stop it.

Grant chuckled and poured Zach a glass of water. "Just relax. It'll pass and you'll be fine."

* * *

In short it didn't pass and Zach was not fine.

It was hours later and Zach, Cammie, and Grant had arrived at the party. They had split up under their different covers to cover more ground but at some point Zach had disappeared.

"Does anyone have eyeball on Goode?" Liz asked. Her and Jonas were assigned to monitor the trio from a safe location and were thus tapped into their comms systems.

"Not for about an hour." Grant commented, quietly from his seat at the bar. "Chameleon?"

"Nothing." Cammie replied. "Check up I'll check down." She instructed. Grant waited a moment before taking his drink and heading up the staircase. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cammie heading downstairs. The upstairs level of the party was far worse than the lower level. And by worse Grant meant _drunker_. Cammie was probably going to find more illegal activity downstairs while Grant avoided being puked on.

After looking around a few minutes he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve and was pulled into a room. Once the door shut he was turned around and had the comms unit pulled out of his ear. The light came on and he was face-to-face with Zach.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"It-HIC-hasn't-HIC-stopped." Zach told him in between hiccups.

"Dear God." Grant said. "Is that why you're hiding in here?"

"It nearly-HIC-blew my cover! HIC!" Zach declared. Grant slapped his forehead and shoved his drink into Zach's hands.

"Here." He instructed.

"This is gonna-HIC-make it-HIC-worse." Zach told him.

"Shush." Grant said, making Zach drink it. "Cammie's downstairs. Go."

"Are you crazy?" Zach managed to get out. Grant shook his head and pushed Zach out of the room.

"Chameleon, I have eyeball on Goode. He's making his way to you. Stay below." Grant instructed, once securing his comms unit again.

"Of course." Cammie replied. She sounded different when she said it; most likely working a response to Grant into a conversation she was already having and trying to protect her cover.

Zach worked his way downstairs and started looking for Cammie. He could do this. He could totally control himself and stop being a nervous wreck. They were in the middle of a _mission. _Of course Cammie would accept his proposal. She loved him after all. He'd be fine. A hand tugged on his wrist.

"William!" Cammie exclaimed, using his cover name.

Shit.

"Lisa." Zach replied, coolly, putting his arm around her. Or it probably looked cool. When really Zach had to bite his tongue to keep from hiccuping again. 'Goddamn you Cameron.' He swore in his head. Cammie started dragging him over to a gentleman with eyes like a snake and a smile that looked like it came with a set of fangs.

"This is Mr. Bane." Cammie introduced. Zach went ahead and shook the mans hand.

"Mr. Bane." Zach greeted, quickly.

"William." Bane replied, evenly. "Lisa here has told me much about your work." He said, getting into it.

"Has she?" Zach asked, glancing at Cammie. Bad idea as the moment he did he had to suck in a quick breath to try to stop his hiccups from blowing it.

"You know me Will. I love bragging about you. Plus I have a big mouth." Cammie said. 'Did she just-. She did not.' Zach glanced at her. 'She fucking did.' Zach hiccuped again but kept his mouth closed so it just made an awkward sound and caused his upper body to lurch. Bane hadn't noticed, being busy with his drink but Cam cut him a confused glance.

"Yes, well," Bane went on. "I think I'd like to discuss a few things with you." Zach shifted his focus back to the man before him.

"I believe that could be arranged. H-" Zach snapped his mouth closed halfway through another hiccup, mentally swearing at himself. Bane arched an eyebrow.

"You alright, mate?" He asked.

"Of course." Zach replied, taking deep breaths.

"Had a little much to drink again, probably." Cammie said in a joking manner causing Mr. Bane to smile in amusement and understanding. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Just a moment." He said turning away.

Zach looked down at Cammie who was looking at him worriedly. She slipped her hand into his. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Fine. HIC!" Zach answered. Cammie looked surprised at his sudden hiccups. She arched an eyebrow and moved closer to him. That only made it worse. "HIC! What? HIC!"

"Zach!" Cammie hissed, covering his mouth with her finger. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He mumbled past her finger. He hiccuped again after closing his mouth.

"Stop that!" Cammie said.

"I'm trying! HIC!" Zach replied."

"Where were we?" Mr. Bane said, turning back to the couple. Zach and Cammie faced him again, trying hard to cover up as best they could.

"Just discussing business." Cammie said, casually.

"Of course." Bane said. "I'd like to discuss some things with you. Not here of course. Care to meet up Monday?"

"Well, I have an arrangement on Monday I believe." He looked at Cammie as if to confirm but was just trying to cover up another hiccup. Once it passed he went on. "Tergum, right?" He asked, using the Latin word for backup and hoping Grant caught on. Cammie nodded and they both looked back to Bane who now appeared less than pleased.

"We can reschedule." Grant said, cutting smoothly into the conversation. Bane grinned again once Grant arrived.

"Ah, I didn't know you two were acquaintances." Bane commented.

"William and I go way back, surprisingly." Grant said, nodding at his friend and then leaning over to Cammie. "Mene. Minä hoidan tämän." He told her in Finnish to go on and that he'd handle it. Zach heard and smiled past the two of them to Bane.

"I'll be in touch." Zach said before leading Cammie away from Grant and Bane.

"What the hell happened back there?" Cammie asked once they were out of earshot.

"Chameleon, Goode you're clear to get out." Liz said in their ears. Zach would be forever happy he got Liz, Jonas, and Grant in on his proposal to Cammie. At least they didn't think he was nuts. Cammie on the other hand-

"You nearly blew our cover in there!" She said as Zach took of driving back to the apartment they'd gotten for this mission.

"I'm aware. HIC!" He replied.

Cammie looked at him. "Are you drunk?" She asked.

"What? HIC! No! HIC! Would I drive you-HIC-if I was drunk?" He asked.

"Then what's going on?" She asked. Zach groaned and was overcome by a fit of hiccups he couldn't stop no matter what. It was a wonder he could see to drive. Cammie being angry and the whole cover situation had worsened his nerves. The concerned looks she kept sending his way also made him embarrassed so it was all around just horrible.

* * *

Once back at the apartment Zach rushed out of the car and up to their floor.

"Zach!" He heard Cammie call out behind him. He knew she wasn't going to catch up to him though. Or follow him upstairs in heels.

He was proven to be right when he opened the apartment door and found no sign of her. The room had been filled with vanilla scented candles and plenty of different colored roses. Zach picked up a card on the counter.

_"You're welcome._

_~Love, Macey 3_

_P.S.: Don't mess this up Goode_

Zach grinned at the note and placed it in his back pocket. He heard the elevator ding outside the room; Cammie had caught up to him and there was no going back now.

"Zachary, I **swear**-," Cammie cut off as she took in the space around her. The apartment was full of the smell of fresh roses and vanilla. The candles lit up the room perfectly and gave it a warm, comforting feel. She turned as she heard footsteps and Zach stepped into view.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." He greeted.

Cammie tried fighting the urge to smile. "What's all this?" She asked, stepping into the room and gesturing around her.

Zach looked as if just noticing everything for the first time. "What, this?" He asked, pulling a pink rose out from one of the many bouquets and twirling it in his fingers. He looked up at her. "Do you like it?"

Cammie looked into his green eyes. "I love it." She said. Zach smiled and held his hand out. Cammie took it and Zach twirled her into his arms, just like when they were back at school. He took the rose and placed it delicately in her elaborately done hair. "What's all this for?" She asked quietly. Zach smiled and broke out of their embrace.

"Well, Gallagher Girl, I did tell you I always finish what I start, right?" He asked.

"Right..." Cammie said, slowly.

Zach stuck his hands in his pockets. "I meant that." He said before turning back to her. "Especially with you. I don't know what it was but, i met you and I just knew I never wanted to disappoint you. Next semester I knew I wanted to protect you. Next semester I knew I'd die for you. After you ran away I knew I'd always love you." Somehow the more Zach talked the more relaxed he felt. He had no reason to feel nervous about telling Cammie how much he loved her because he never said it enough. He stepped back over to her. "Then, at your mom and Joe's wedding I knew I wanted you to be with me for the rest of my life. No matter what." He smiled. "If you'll have me, that is."

"Zach..." Cammie said, breathlessly. Zach took her hand.

"I guess what I'm asking is..." Zach looked into her beautiful eyes that looked back at him so lovingly. Slowly, he descended down on one knee. Cammie's other hand flew up to her mouth as her jaw hit the floor.

"Will you marry me, Gallagher Girl?" He asked. Cammie started nodding like crazy, lost for words. Zach chuckled. "I can't hear you, love."

"Yes." Cammie said. "Yes!" Zach took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. As soon as Zach got to his feet Cammie jumped into his arms and kissed him. Zach smiled and lifted her off her feet. They kept kissing as Zach spun her around the room.

"I love you." Cammie said when they separated.

"I love you." Zach replied, pulling her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"You had everyone in on this didn't you?" She asked.

Zach shrugged. "Almost. Bex is busy."

Cammie nodded. "You hiccup when you're nervous don't you?"

"Shhhhhh. I love you." He said, avoiding the question.

Cammie laughed and buried her face in chest. "You're a mess, Blackthorne Boy."

"And you're marrying me."

Cammie broke out of the embrace. "I am indeed. And I am thrilled." She leaned up and kissed him before walking into his room. Zach smiled like an idiot before realizing why she had gone into his room.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. That about sums it up.

I was not expecting those subtle little sex things to end up in there but, for those of you that like that, this one's for you.

I'll probably do some more fics based off gallagher girls head canons because they're AWESOME! Go check them out on tumblr fellow Gallagher Girls!

This is just a one-shot unless I get more ideas or demands in the reviews to go on so here you go!

Remember to leave a review to let me know what you think! Bye everyone!

~DFTBA  
Chameleon52  
1/10/15


End file.
